Lest we forget
by lilirishprincess
Summary: Do you remember where you was when 9/11 happened. Well Alice does. This is an AU fic, also this is my first fic so be nice.


Alice was siting outside of the Hatter Mansion. Looking down she had the clock that Julius made for her. She then noticed that the clock said 8:46, it was the day the earth stood still. A single tear drop ran down her cheek. Nobody in Wonderland would understand why she was upset. Only one person would understand, but she was a world apart from her.

Flashback

September 11,2001 was just another day for Alice. She then grabbed her phone and decided to call her friend who lived in New York. They rarely got to talk, because of the time zone. Usually they would wait till the weekend,but for some reason Alice couldn't stop thinking about her.

Kaylie then started to walk downstairs. Even thought she had a doctor appointment, she was still in her hello kitty sleepwear. She then heard noise coming from the TV. " Guess Adam forgot to turn CNN off before going to school."

Walking into the kitchen to fix her breakfast, she then started to ponder what she was going to eat. But her jar of Nutella was laying on the counter, reaching for the bag of bread. Reaching in she grabbed her two slices. Opening the jar she noticed that it was almost gone. " Someone else has been eating on this?" She then started to laugh, because she remembered her brother telling her that the idea of hazelnut peanut butter was gross. Muttering underneath her breath, " now who think that is gross?" The phone started to ring, which brought Kaylie back to reality. " Alright already, I am coming." In the back of her mind it was probably the doctor office, calling to confirm her appointment. She then decided to answer the the phone, even if she was half asleep.

" Hello?"

" Kaylie, it is me Alice. So why are you not in school?"

" Well Alice mom has to take me to get blood work this afternoon,so she told me I could skip."

" Well I hope that you are alright, I hope that it isn't like the last time."

" Ya I do remember telling you how I passed out on the lady who was drawing."

" I remember the story all to well. So is that the TV in the background?"

" Yeah Adam forgot to turn it off, so why did you call me today?"

" Not sure, something in me just said to call Kaylie."

" Oh well mom and dad said that I could actually spend the summer with you!"

" Awesome! I can show you around."

" That is why they said you. So I can see a little bit of the world."

Kaylie then heard her cell phone go off. " Alice, someone is calling me so I will be a few minutes. But on the TV she had her that a plane had hit the twin towers. She then brought her cell phone up to her ear.

She was scared at what she just heard. " Hello?"

" KAYLIE did you just hear what happened?"

" Yeah I was on the phone with Alice when I heard. Did you hear from mom and dad."

" Mom is fine, she was at work at University hospital. But dad has to go to the twin towers. I better get off here, we aren't supposed to use cell phones during school."

" Call me as soon as you can, I am sure mom isn't going to be home for a while."

Kaylie then hung up her phone and then realized that she was still had Alice on her home phone. Looking at the clock, she wanted to remember the time. She knew that this would be in history books. And she wanted to remember what she was doing when it happened.

" Alice I am so sorry to make you wait. Adam just said a plane has hit the world trade center."

" Oh my god! Kaylie are you alright?"

" Yea Adam called me to let me know that mom was fine. But dad had to go help at the trade center."

She was glad she was talking to someone.

Listening to the TV, she then heard " This is no accident a second plane hit the south tower." Tears then started to form in her eyes. She was scared because nobody was there to hold her and tell her that everything would be fine.

" Alice I am scared, you know that my dad is a firefighter. I just hope that he comes home tonight."

" I am sure that he will be alright, why don't you text Adam, tell him that you want him to come home and stay with you. I am sure that you will be alright, because you are strong."

" Thanks Alice, I think that I am going to glue myself to the TV. I promise that I will call you when I get any news."

" Everything will be alright Kaylie. As long as you have your family, you will be fine.

" Alice, I don't know how you can always stay positive. But I guess that is you.

While she was still talking to Alice, she texted her brother to come home. Kaylie then hung up with Alice. Deep down she knew that it wasn't going to be alright. And Alice was just saying that to make her feel better. " These people just woke up a sleep giant!" Watching more of the news reports was only making her feel worse. Hearing all the people that didn't make it out of the tower wasn't helping her either. It was about 3 pm when her brother came home from school. " Kaylie, all the teacher at school was watching CNN. They said there might be a war!" She then started to sigh, " so do we know what the body count is now?" All of this was only making them depressed, " not really sure, but have you heard from dad yet." Kaylie then started to get nervous cause he hadn't returned any of their calls, but she just though he was busy.

That is when there mom walked through the door. You could tell that her eyes where red and puffy. Both of them looked at there mom and asked her what was wrong. " I don't know how to tell you, but you father is dead. He died trying to save lives." This was the last thing that Kaylie wanted to her. She then started to break down in tears, but she remember that she promised Alice she would call with news.

Kaylie then reached for the house phone dialing Alice's number. While it was ringing she prayed that she didn't wake her up. It was early in the morning in Japan. A very sleep Alice slide out of her bed and grabbed the phone. " Hello?"

" Alice I didn't wake you, did I?"

" Yeah you sort of did, but remember I told you to call me and tell me any news."

" Well mom finally came home from the hospital, which I was glad to see her."

" I have this feeling that there is more to this story."

Kaylie then started to break down in tears, " Alice my dad is dead!"

" I am so sorry! I know you feel like it is the end of the world. That is how I felt when I lost my mom."

She then started to whip her tears from her eyes. " At least I know my dad died being a hero."

Back to the Hatter's Mansion

Alice then whipped the tear from her eyes. Elliot then noticed that Alice was somewhat crying. " Is everything alright, tell me Blood hasn't teased you today?" Alice then put on a fake smile, " No Elliot it has to do with something that happened in my world. Something that affect the whole world." She was right, cause Elliot had a confused look on his face. But he knew that this was making Alice become upset. " Alice I may know nothing about what you are talking about, but I can tell that it is causing you pain. She couldn't help but smile as Elliot started to hug her. This only made Alice want to cry more, " Elliot all the people who died that day, people who didn't make it out." Elliot then started to become curious about what she was talking about. " I guess I could tell you, it might not make sense." One thing Elliot loved was a good story from Alice.

Taking a deep breath she knew this would be hard for her. " Well there was a country that hated Americans, so they decided to hijack a plane. And crash it into the tallest building, and that happened to be the World Trade Center. I was talking to my pen pal that morning when it happened. One country had brought the United States to her knees. But it not only hurt the United States, but it affected the whole world. For a while we all were united. You couldn't walk without seeing an American flag. But my pen pal's dad was a firefighter. He gave up his life, to try and save others. You couldn't go without hearing about that day. Nobody wanted to forgot what happened, it was all over the news. I remember my pen pal,Kaylie, she accepted the Medal of Honor medal for her father. She said that when she was sad, she would look at the medal and it reminded her that he was not only her hero. But a hero of 9/11 and all of the people that he saved that day.

Elliot no longer had the confused look on his face. He now understood why Alice was so upset. But this only made Elliot want to hold her tight. " I am sorry that you had to go through that, but you was also strong for you friend. I can see why you would want to remember that day." He then started to brush her hair from in front of her face. Looking at Alice, " Smile for me at least? I really don't like to see you like this." A smile then started to appear on her face." Thanks for listening I think that it really did help me. Even if you wasn't there that day." Elliot then started to blush a little bit." I am glad I could help, but I think you should go and wash you face before Blood sees you. You don't him to see that you have been crying." Before heading back into the mansion, Alice turned around. " Thank you again Elliot!


End file.
